


Comfort

by ChocobroTrxsh



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Cheating, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Heartbreak, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocobroTrxsh/pseuds/ChocobroTrxsh
Summary: This turned out angsty than what I originally anticipated. I think drunk sex is more mellow but also pretty handsy, so there wasn't anything fun or funny to this one-shot.Requested by: @Alyssa. They don't have an account, from what I can tell, so hopefully you come across this!WARNING: Low self-esteem moments, drunk sex, cheating.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out angsty than what I originally anticipated. I think drunk sex is more mellow but also pretty handsy, so there wasn't anything fun or funny to this one-shot. 
> 
> Requested by: @Alyssa. They don't have an account, from what I can tell, so hopefully you come across this!
> 
> WARNING: Low self-esteem moments, drunk sex, cheating.

Downing another shot, you hunched forward on the bar stand. Music was blaring behind you, the humidity of body heat making your skin feel sticky and the smell of must and smoke itching your nose. You only stared at the empty glass, eyes bloodshot from crying for the past few hours. You weren’t at Tifa’s place, Astrals no. You would never in a million years work up the courage to walk in her bar with a face stained with tears. 

You didn’t want to be pampered. You didn’t want anyone worrying over you. Just the thought of being comforted made you sick to the stomach. A small shot glass slid into your sight. Looking up, you saw the bartender give you a smile. 

Fingers curling around the glass, you supposed this was really the only perk to crying at a bar and being attended by a sympathetic bartender. Head tipping back, you chugged the much stronger liquid. The burning feeling felt pleasant, a nice welcoming to a night you would hope to forget. 

A chair screeched beside you and you saw someone that you really hoped you wouldn’t that night. Mako eyes darted to you, a blonde brow raised in question when he eyed your glass shots and face. “Been looking everywhere for you. What happened to you?” Cloud asked.

You merely stared at him before your eyes looked back at the lone droplet of alcohol sliding down the thick glass. The colors from the LED lights shinned against it, the glass reflecting it and making you fall in a trance with its beauty. ‘Beauty…’ You thought. A scowl contorted on your facial features. ‘She really was beautiful compared to me…’ 

The feeling of leather scratched against your cheek. You focused your gaze on Cloud, seeing his hand outstretched. Those were his fingers, his leather gloves. “Wh...what are you doing?” 

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion at your question. “You were crying.” 

“What?” You recoiled from his fingers, your hand reaching up to touch the wet droplets that were definitely running down your cheeks. 

“Let’s get you home. You’re not in the right mindset.” 

You shook your head no and ignored his annoyed sigh. Waving down the bartender, he immediately knew what you would ask for and slid over 2 shot glasses. Taking a hold of one, you raised it to the blonde. “Drink with me.” It was more of a statement rather than a question. Cloud stared at the liquid, then back to you. His head turned to quickly scan the area before he looked back at you. The bar. Loud music. Drinks. Trying to get drunk. Tears. 

“What did he do to you?” It wasn’t a secret that you had a boyfriend. You always brought him around at Tifa’s place, dancing to the music that came from the jukebox, getting drunk with him, or simply having moments to yourselves in a room that Tifa let you borrow for the night. 

You set your lips in a straight line and nudged the glass closer to the blonde, eyes darting to the liquid that nearly spilled all over your hand. “Please… Just… drink with me. I’ll answer everything later,” you sighed. 

Cloud couldn’t help but feel the heat of anger rising in him. He knew that your boyfriend was somehow connected to what you were doing now. Mako eyes staring into yours, he took hold of the shot glass and slowly nodded his head. Tipping your heads at the same time, the two of you gulped down the liquid, a cough coming from you due to the harshness of the liquid. Cloud was completely unfazed by the liquor. If he were to get drunk with you, he would definitely need a stronger drink and consume a much larger amount. 

\---

Hanging off of his shoulder, you mumbled nonsense against his bicep, giggling like a schoolgirl who was just asked out by her crush. Cloud tried his best to bite back a chuckle when he saw the way you were, his lower lip finding purchase behind white teeth. “We should call Tifa…” he slurred. Before he could stop himself, his fingers reached up to card themselves through your hair. A pleased hum left you, nuzzling further into his gloved palm. 

“But I’m going to get scolded,” you whined, looking up at Cloud to bat your eyelashes at him, trying to make him feel bad about getting you in trouble. He only stared at you, the hand that was in your hair slowly trailed down to the side of your face. You froze in his touch, inhaling and exhaling a shaky breath when leather scratched against the outline of your lower lip. "Cloud…" 

Abruptly, he pulled away and stood up from the chair. You stumbled a bit, nearly falling out of your chair since you were putting all your weight against his frame. "Let's go." He demanded, taking out a wallet to pay off whatever the two of you were drinking and your drinks from before.

You pulled your lips back into a thin line, trying your best not to have any more tears form in your eyes. You were already in a bad situation, but to have a close friend become mad at you for literally no reason was beyond you. Nonetheless, you followed after his retreating figure, which was somewhat stumbling around to get past all the people. 

"Is he an angry drunk? Or did I do something?"

\---

It wasn't particularly safe riding back home on his motorcycle, but you were glad that you two were able to stay safe throughout the ride. Still having the alcohol in your system you would crack jokes every now and then when you would stop at a red light. You would always hear even the faintest sound of a snicker or chuckle from him, a swell of pride always bubbling up in your stomach. Though he wasn't completely drunk, maybe even slightly tipsy, that was the closest thing to a laugh you would get out of him. 

You supposed you needed the ride. To feel the warmth and care of someone else. You found yourself forgetting what happened earlier that caused you to feel so down, an overwhelming amount of happiness washing over you when being with Cloud. 

The two of you were sitting on your bed, glass cups in both of your hands. Your cup was filled with Stella rose black wine, while his drink was filled with the most bitter liquor you could find in your cabinets. Telling him that the night wasn't over, he gave in to drinking more with you. No harm could be done, right? The two of you were safe in your house. Sitting with crossed legs, the two of you stripping down to a comfortable yet decent amount of clothing, him in a black muscle shirt and jeans and you in an oversized t-shirt with panties and no bra, the two of you faced each other. Talking about utter nonsense, Cloud merely nodded or shook his head when you asked for his input on something, taking occasional large gulps of his drink. 

Then your mind turned to a place where you didn't want it to. "So, I came home from work earlier than usual and get this-" you laughed at the memory, hands moving around to emphasize your talking. "I'm over here expecting to come home to my boyfriend, mind you tonight was supposed to be movie night," Cloud furrowed his eyebrows, somewhat conscious enough to understand what you were saying. 

“What did he do?” He asked the question from earlier. 

Your brows knitted in frustration when he asked that question again. “He cheated on me okay!” You turned to the side and away from the blonde man, setting the wine glass down in the gap between your legs in your crossed leg position. “She was way prettier than me anyway. Who would even want to be with me?” your intoxicated system left you with no filter of your true thoughts. You felt the bed sink beside you and saw the glass being taken away from you, the small ‘clink’ of the glass being placed on the nightstand the only answer you got from what was done with them. Turning your head you were startled when a pair of lips placed themselves on yours. 

“Never say those words again,” he growled, grabbing you by the elbow and making you sit on your knees. He captured your lips into another kiss. You didn’t know whether or not this was the alcohol that made him horny or if it was him acting on his sober thoughts. Without any thought of what your actions could lead to, you kissed back - a carnal need taking over your body. You sat down on his folded in legs, wrapping yours around his hips. He groaned into the kiss, placing his hands on your hips and lifting up your shirt the slightest bit to place his fingers on your bare skin. 

“You’ve hated him for so long…” you gasped when he carded a hand through your hair and pulled at it, exposing your neck to him. You never noticed it until now, but whenever you all got together and brought your boyfriend along, Cloud always seemed stiff and uneasy around him. It was as if he hated him. 

“Loathed him,” he ran his tongue over your pulse, gently sinking his teeth into it. Your hands flew to his shoulders, gripping at it to keep yourself grounded to reality. “For taking you away from me,” he growled, sucking in a patch of skin harshly. You were sure that was going to leave a huge hickey. He left you panting, a pool of arousal definitely staining your panties with how possessive he sounded. 

“You wanted me all to yourself,” you egged him on. “A-Ah!” You gave a startled moan when his hands trailed to your ass and gave it a firm squeeze before pushing your core up against his hardening shaft through his jeans.

Using one hand to hold you in place, his other hand reached between the two of you, teasingly running his thumb over your covered cunt. You didn’t know whether or not to regret wearing only an oversized shirt and panties while he was here. You never thought anything of it, being comfortable with a life long friend, even if he was a guy. Besides, you were drunk. 

“Everything,” he breathed against your lips, making you whine when he denied you of a kiss. His feather-like touches along your cunt weren’t doing any good for you, either. You felt the arousal pool out of you, making a patch of wetness appear on your gray panties. His thumb pressed against it, the lewd squelch making you whine needily and rock your hips against his. 

“You never noticed, did you?” he squeezed your ass, making you yelp from the harshness of it. A moan quickly followed when he lightly grazed his nail over your twitching clit. You closed your eyes and threw your head back when he pinched it, rolling it between his fingers through the fabric. 

“Answer me,” he demanded, the hand on your ass removing itself and gripping you at the back of your neck. 

“I-I didn’t,” you yelped when he placed his mouth on your nipple that was covered by your shirt, gathering saliva in his mouth and letting it fall onto the fabric so it can stick to the areola. Pulling away, he hummed in approval at the sight to the hardened nipple and blew air on it, making you shiver in delight. “You were always, hahh, there for me-” you panted. You raked your nails lightly down his shoulders and over his biceps that flexed under your touch. 

“Let me have you,” he planted a kiss to your neck. “Just this once.” 

Placing your hands on his back, you crumpled the fabric into your fists and buried your head into the crook of his neck. “I’m yours,” you turned your head to kiss his jawline, rutting your hips against his. A surprised moan came from him, and he lolled his head to the side, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. Placing an arm on the bed, he got up on his knees and laid you down on the bed. Your legs unhooked from around him, arching themselves when he got in between you. He planted kisses along your neck, swirling his tongue and sucking at your supple skin. Hands reaching up, you placed your hands on his chest, your fingers pinching at one of his nipples. He gasped - the sinful sound all but shooting to your touch-deprived clit.

Sitting up, he quickly took off his shirt and dove back down, kissing with you with such intensity it made you whine against his lips. “Please. Cloud. I need you inside of me,” you reached down to stroke him through his jeans. He grabbed ahold of your wrists and pinned them above your head, your back arching into him when he shoved his tongue in your mouth. 

You sucked on his tongue, letting out needy whines to try and egg him on. Pulling away, a strand of saliva connecting your lips he stared at you with eyes hazed with lust. “Your shirt-” he cupped your breast, running his thumb on your covered nipple, “Off.” 

Sitting up from what space you had, you quickly shimmied out of it, tossing it onto the floor. You reached up to cup his face, pulling him in for a kiss, “And I need-” you lightly bit at his lower lip and pulled back, “-you to take off your jeans.” He hummed in approval, moving away to quickly undo the belt of his pants and quickly push them down and take them off. Tossing them somewhere in the room he hovered over you again, cupping a breast in his palm and taking the nipple in his mouth. You sighed contentedly, carding your fingers through his hair. 

You hooked a leg around his hip, pushing your hips upwards to rub your soaked panties against his pre-cum stained boxers. Cloud inhaled sharply, his hand gripping at your breast. Mako eyes looking up at you through dark lashes. He began rutting against you, making your chest heave rapidly from the delicious friction. 

He came to a slow stop, pulling away from you and sitting up. Raising a brow at him, he hooks his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pulled it down, his cock springing out with a weeping and engorged tip. You felt your mouth water at the sight of him and swallowed down the lump of spit when he pumped himself a few times, looking at you with a look glossed over with lust. “Lay on your side.” 

Quickly, you obeyed him, kicking off your panties and doing as he said. Laying down behind you, he pulled you flush against his body, his pre-cum smearing against your lower back when you felt it twitch at the skin on skin contact. Cloud placed a kiss to the lobe of your ear, his hand curling around your neck extremely lightly and skimmed your thigh with the other. His touches left your trembling, your body begging to be made a mess of. “Cloud,” you whined, placing a hand on the one that was curled around your neck. “Please…” 

He grunted in response, the hand on your thigh trailing to your front and cupping your cunt with the palm of his hand. “Move,” he murmured. You didn’t need to be told twice. You began to grind against his hand, your clit coming in contact with the calluses on his palms that left you a moaning mess. “You hear how wet you are? How soaked your cunt is?” he teased, planting a kiss on your naked shoulder. 

Your face flushed a bright pink, your hand gripping tighter to the one that held your neck. The lewd squelch of your pussy on his hand was extremely loud, echoing in the room along with your needy moans. He chuckled against your shoulder, blunt fingernails digging into your supple flesh on your neck, but not enough to break the skin. Your essence smeared against your inner thighs, his entire hand undoubtedly coated in your arousal. Your moans were increasing in volume, a sudden warmth pooling at the pit of your stomach. 

“Going to cum?” Cloud asked, his hand slipping back a bit and inserting two of his drenched fingers into your aching pussy. You choked out a moan, rocking your hips with the thrust of his fingers. You practically screamed when he curled his fingers, hitting a patch that had you seeing stars. 

“I-i’m gonna-” you gasped, but the feeling was suddenly gone. He moved his fingers away from your core and you tried to look back at him to glare. He tightened his hold on your neck to keep you from looking back, making your eyes widen. 

“Cloud?” He shushed you, lifting the thigh you weren’t laying on into the air. 

“Keep it up.” he took hold of himself and tapped his cock against your cunt, rubbing the tip against the slit, his pre-cum mixing in with your arousal. You yelped in surprise, your lower lip finding purchase behind your teeth.

The two of you moaned when Cloud pushed into you all the way, your dripping cunt gladly accepting him into its warmth. He took a hold of your thigh and held it up for you. You tightened your cunt around his cock, rocking against him. You wanted him to move so badly. 

Pulling out, only the tip being left inside, he snapped his hips back up making you scream in delight. He set a ruthless pace, his balls slapping against your ass, his thighs slapping against them as well. “Holy shit!” you screamed, your free hand gripping at the sheets underneath you. Your eyes were shut tightly from the pleasure, his grunts and moans coming from behind egging you on even further. Mouth agape, his hand left your neck and he shoved two fingers into your mouth, saliva immediately dribbling out of the side of your mouth and onto the pillow sheets. Cloud buried his face into the crook of your neck, his hips rocking relentlessly into you, his cock pounding against your cervix. 

Juices gushed out from your pussy before you even realized it, your eyes rolling to the back of your head, making his cock get pushed out of your gaping hole when you squirted. Cloud let out puffs of breaths onto your skin, placing a gentle kiss to it. He was going to give you a few moments to recover, but you surprised him when you reached down to put him back in. Without needing to say anything, he continued to pound into you, taking his fingers out of your mouth. 

He knew he wouldn’t last any longer when his breathing picked up and a sudden feeling of tightness came to his balls. “Fill me up, Cloud!” Your words were his undoing and he froze when he buried himself deep into you and came. Cloud let out a pitched moan akin to a sigh, his balls and cock twitching as he spilled in you. 

The feeling of warmth pooling into your pussy made you cum, your thighs shaking uncontrollably and back arching into him. 

Moments passed when you two came down from you high. Pulling out of you, he laid your thigh back down and trailed his hand up to your stomach to caress it. “Was I too harsh on you?” he asked as he placed a kiss to your shoulder. Letting out a pleased hum, you shook your head and turned around to face him, nose crinkling when you felt his cum pool out of your pussy and smear over your thighs and bedsheets. “It was perfect,” you mumbled against his lips, placing your hand on his cheek and giving him a languid kiss. 

Cloud hummed in relief, kissing your back as he ran his fingers across your body - as if apologizing for being harsh either way. Pulling away from the kiss you tucked your head underneath his chin and curled up against him. Mako eyes stared down at you in question, but he saw that you closed your eyes, hoping to fall asleep. Swallowing down his saliva, he slowly wrapped his arms around your figure. “I’ll just ask her tomorrow,” He thought, allowing himself to succumb to sleep. 


End file.
